Summer Sensations
by PrinceRoxas
Summary: The hot summer nights of Madrid bring many things, but one very special night changes two lives forever.  Lovino learns that love is not such a frivolous thing after all. Spain x Romano, R-18
1. Ch1: Life of a Night Clubber

Humans are strange creatures. They will always delude themselves into thinking they're happy, when in reality they're not. Lovino knew this truth all too well. He knew that there was no such thing as true happiness in this world. The first eighteen years of his life were a testament to this fact. So now at the age of twenty two he was living his life as if he had since he'd run away from home; drifting from night club to bar and back to night club, drowning himself in alcohol and frivolous attention from people he didn't know. This was his life and while he couldn't say he hated it, he certainly wasn't content with it. Something was just missing.

So when Lovino entered a noisy night club in downtown Madrid, he expected the usual treatment. The patrons of the club gave this tanned Italian no heed as he sat down at the bar. The bass of the loud music thumped in his chest, hurting his ears, but he didn't care. If he went deaf then that might not be so bad.

"Gimmie a rusty nail," he said in broken Spanish. The barkeep frowned at his botched tongue, but at least understood him well enough to know the order. He mixed it up and set it down in front of Lovino, who snatched up the tumbler and took a deep swig. He sighed, feeling the alcohol start taking effect. Looked like it was going to be another night of getting shit faced and waking up in a stranger's bed.

Lovino spun on his stool and looked out onto the dance floor, searching for his target. It was crowded with young people dancing to the beat of the heavy music, if you could even call it dancing to begin with. It was more so just grinding than anything else. Lovino looked sourly down into his glass. This scene never did change.

There was a sudden outburst from the crowd and everyone started to roar. Lovino looked up from his glass and saw that the people had made a circle around a single person there on the dance floor. A man was doing a solo break dance in the middle and the crowd was raving as he danced. He was toned and wore a red fitted t-shirt, a couple of wristbands and a pair of baggy jeans. He had curly chocolate brown hair and skin tanned just a shade darker than Lovino's. Lovino watched him cross his arms then get down on the floor to spin on a hand. The crowd was going absolutely bonkers, but to Lovino the guy looked like a total idiot.

Lovino watched the guy for another minute or so until he could no longer stand it. He put down his empty glass, hopped off the stool and pushed his way through the crowd until he was standing in the center ring as well.

"Hey, asshole!" he shouted over the music. The guy stopped and looked at Lovino slightly confused.

" _¿__Que? Mi dio_, what's your problem?" he asked, his rich voice spewing flawless Spanish. Lovino felt his eye twitch just hearing him talk.

"You piss me off," he answered back in Italian. "I don't like your attitude. You. Me. Right here, right now. I'll show you how it's done."

Lovino shimmied out of his canvas jacket and waved at the DJ to start the music up. The DJ put on a new song, a heavy fast beat with lots of bass. Lovino tapped his foot, getting the feel of the music before he started in with his routine. His arms went out as he began, his hips getting into their rhythm. Before long he was in full swing, dancing it up and putting on quite the show. Lovino was so into his own thing, he didn't notice the Spaniard start copying his moves and dance along with him. He was getting into his own groove and as Lovino finished a spin he found himself face to face and pressed close to the Spaniard despite the wide berth around them.

The crowd in the club was roaring like lions, cheering and chanting, but the only thing Lovino could hear was the pounding of his own heart and the blood rushing to his face. The green eyes boring into his own were quite unnerving. Lovino stood there frozen to his spot on the dance floor, staring back into those eyes. The Spaniard grinned at him and that was enough to snap him out of his trance. Lovino's lips pursed, his cheeks puffed out and he punched the Spaniard square in the cheek as hard as he could (which was quite hard to say the least). The Spaniard reeled back, staggering back into the crowd. The crowd gasped and looked to Lovino, who stood still rooted to the floor his fist shaking.

"What the fuck, man?" he shouted in angry Italian. "Where do you get off doing something like that?"

Lovino turned on his heel and stalked back to the bar before the Spaniard could even retort. He scooped up his jacket and plopped himself back on the stool, giving a shout to for another drink. He drained the tumbler in one gulp and started to sink into his stupor. What in the world had given him the bright idea to go out on the floor and dance challenge someone? Lovino looked down at his empty glass and got a sneaking suspicion he already knew the answer.

"Ai yai yai, _amigo_ that really hurt you know," said a smooth Spanish accented voice. Lovino bristled at it but refused to look up from the counter. The Spaniard took a seat on the stool next to him and waved at the bartender.

"Two screwdrivers, _por favor_. You know, you really shouldn't hit people just because you lose."

"Shut the fuck up. What would you know about it?" Lovino said irritably. The nerve of this guy!

The bartender set down two taller tumblers in front of the Spaniard.

"Ah, _gracias_. Here, this one's on me." He pushed the glass towards Lovino, gesturing for him to take it. Lovino wasn't one to waste alcohol, so he took the glass still glaring.

"A screwdriver? Tch, I don't waste my time with vodka," Lovino spat, but he drained half the glass anyway. He coughed a bit from the burn.

The Spaniard sipped his own drink and smiled. "Hmm, I can see that. You've already had scotch, so the vodka should be a nice compliment to tone it down with."

"Shut up…fucking moron…," Lovino muttered. The Spaniard ignored the snide comment and continued to smile as he talked.

"You're an Italian…what brings you to Madrid?"

"None of your fucking business, bitch."

The Spaniard tsked a bit. "You're so nasty. I wonder what happened to you that would make you like this, hmm?" He leaned in closer so Lovino could smell the alcohol on his breath. Lovino felt the heat rise again in his face, though that may have been the scotch and vodka talking.

"What's with you?" he sneered. "I just punched you in the face and here you are buying me drinks. What the hell's your game?"

The Spaniard shrugged. "You intrigue me. You dance very differently from what I'm used to. You have a passion! A real drive for it!"

Lovino laughed loudly. "Seriously, is that all? Well I've got one for you; what's a guy like you doing dancing in a cheap club like this?"

"What's a boy like you doing drinking in a club like this?" the Spaniard retorted. Lovino bridled at the boy comment. The Spaniard continued unperturbed. "Say, you got a place to stay?"

Lovino glared at him and finished off his third drink. He slammed the glass down on the counter. "What's it to you…?"

The Spaniard's smile broadened. "Want to come over to my place?"


	2. Ch 2: Pickup Lines

The air was hot and humid out on the summer streets of Madrid, making everything feel sticky and damp. Lovino had no idea what time it was; he didn't really care either. What he did care about was the pathetic way he was hanging onto the Spaniard. They had gone for two more rounds of drinks and by the time Lovino decided to leave, he couldn't even stand of his own will. The Spaniard was now half dragging his sorry ass down the brick and cobble street.

"Ai yai yai, you sure can drink!" the Spaniard said cheerfully. He didn't seem the least bit drunk, though he'd had two screwdrivers and a double Manhattan.

Lovino attempted a snippy back comment, but all that came out of his mouth was garbled mush. The Spaniard kept smiling and walking, ignoring whatever mangled jumbled up words came out of Lovino's mouth. He continued to lead Lovino down the still crowded streets, all the while chattering about nothing in particular. Lovino was getting really irritated by his happy go lucky attitude and wanted to punch him again, but by now he was pretty nauseous. He was doing good to keep walking.

As the pair rounded a corner, it suddenly became sparse of people. The Spaniard started up the gentle hill, heading for a staircase there at the end of the alley. Lovino held tightly to his arm, suddenly noticing how hard the muscle was underneath the shirt. Even with its loose fit, it would be hard not to see how well toned this guy was.

_Bah…who am I kidding? He'd never do that with me anyway…,_ Lovino thought gloomily.

As if to answer his unvoiced question, the Spaniard looked down at him, his eyebrows half cocked. "Ai yai, _chiquito_, what am I going to do?" he said musingly.

"How ze fuck shuld I know?" Lovino slurred. He had no idea what he was talking about, but the Spaniard's smile was getting wider and Lovino didn't like it. He came to a halt at a red painted door and quickly got it open, kicking it open with a foot. The interior was dark as could be, the light from the streets not even making it to the tiny windows of the flat.

Lovino wrestled himself free of the Spaniard's grasp and fell heavily against the stucco wall. He was really feeling queasy now. He'd had too much to drink again and his body was threatening to toss out the unwelcome intruder. He clapped a hand to his mouth, trying to steady himself.

"Hey, _amigo,_ you don't look so hot…" the Spaniard said with concern. I guess it's a good thing we're here…"

"Shut up…," Lovino rasped through dry lips. "Shit…why won't the room stop spinning?"

"You've got absolutely no self control…but I kinda like that." The Spaniard seized Lovino by the wrists and shoved him harder against the wall. Lovino was a little surprised at the force in which he bore down on him. Either that or the effects of the alcohol were making him weak. The Spaniard leaned in closer, his nose barely brushing Lovino's own. His eyes were dancing and the smile that curled his lips made Lovino shudder.

"You're really something else, my little Italian," the Spaniard cooed, his voice laced with honey. "Seducing me like that with that naughty glare of yours…"

"S-stop it! I-I-," Lovino's voice gave out as the Spaniard held his eyes. It was like a gorgon's gaze; no matter how hard he tried, Lovino could not pull himself away from those jade colored eyes. Despite the heat, the Spaniard smelled awfully good…and that perfume was really starting to turn him on. The Spaniard seemed to notice Lovino melting in his grasp and took the opportunity to come in even closer.

"…you like me, don't you?" he asked in a whisper. His hot breath snaked across Lovino's neck and despite the summer humidity, Lovino shivered. The Spaniard let go of a wrist to put a hand under Lovino's chin, bringing his lips closer. He smiled again.

"The name's Antonio, by the way," he said before finally locking onto Lovino's enticing lips. Lovino was released but now his only means of support was the wall and the Spaniard's body pressing him up against it.

"Shi-," Lovino tried to speak but his words were muffed out by a warm tongue forcing itself deep into his mouth. He couldn't believe the force with which he was being kissed; it was as if he were trying to be devoured. It was hot, it was wet and it was getting Lovino all riled up.

"Mmnghmm…mmhmm…hah…e-eh-!" Lovino jumped a bit as he felt a hand worm its way up under his shirt. Despite the summer heat, the hand that touched him was like ice. The long fingers snaked up across his warm skin, sending electric shocks with each brush. Lovino turned his head to break away from the kiss, panting from lack of air.

"Hah…hah…fucking…moron…where the hell you'd learn to kiss like that?" he demanded, trying to push the Spaniard away.

Antonio stood his ground, refusing to waver. He gave Lovino a childish grin. "The way you say that makes you sound like a virgin, _chiquito_."

Lovino flushed to his ears and said quite angrily, "D-Don't say stupid things like that! Ta hell I'm a virgin!"

Antonio was practically grinning from ear to ear. His green eyes sparkled in the dark flat. "How about you prove it to me then? 'Cause frankly, I don't believe you."

Lovino's head dropped as did his shoulders. He stood there for a few seconds before starting to chuckle. His head snapped back up and now he was the one grinning.

"Hehehe…you're going to regret those words," he said in a rather wicked voice. "I'm gonna be the best you've ever had."


	3. Ch 3: Alcohol & Sex a Deadly Mix

The bedroom was little more than a walk-in closet with a narrow twin size bed shoved inside, but it was all Lovino needed. After Antonio's daring challenge, things had switched gears; Lovino was the one calling the shots now. He pushed the Spaniard onto the mattress and shimmied out of his damp t-shirt, revealing lightly sun kissed skin taut and smooth.

Antonio was looking rather miffed that he'd suddenly been booted down to bottom rung. Clearly he was used to being the dominator. He gave Lovino another childish pout as he lay there propped up on his elbows.

"No fair…how come you get to be top?" he muttered. Lovino just smirked at him.

"You're the one who challenged me," Lovino replied, crawling onto the bed and over Antonio. He has the most evil looking glint in his eye. "So suck it, bitch!"

Antonio snickered at Lovino's comment. "Don't tempt me, _chiquito._"

Lovino rolled his eyes at the snicker but crawled in even closer so now his face was barely inches from Antonio's. This close up Lovino could see all the lines in the Spaniard's face; the little laugh lines around his mouth and eyes and the frown ones on his brow. But it didn't matter how many lines he had, that bronzed skin still looked smooth as a baby's. Lovino puffed out his cheeks in disappointment.

"You're boring," he sulked. "If you want to top me so bad, why don't you just kiss me instead of sitting there staring at me?"

"It's not that I wouldn't like that," Antonio said, another smile breaking out. "It's just that I'm trying to restrain myself from taking you right here and now."

He pushed into the small of Lovino's back, causing him to fall forward and into Antoino's awaiting lips. Lovino was once again swept up into that incredible fevered kiss. The summer night was scorching and here inside the cramped space was even hotter, but nothing was comparative to the heat Lovino felt as that opposing tongue pushed itself deeper into his mouth.

"Mmghmm…mmhmm…nghmm…"

The kisses were good and were succeeding in getting Lovino all riled up, but things weren't moving fast enough for him. He pushed back with his own kiss, leaning in further so now they were up against the headboard. Lovino jumped and pulled away from the kissing as he felt a hand snake its way into his pants and clamp itself to his left cheek.

"You really do have no self control," Antonio whispered against Lovino's neck. "So impatient…"

"S-shut-AH!" Lovino arched and fell against the Spaniard as he felt the invading hand push its way further inland. He shivered at the touch, his hands flying up to grab the Spaniard's shirt.

"Shi-ah…d-don't…," Lovino murmered.

"You can only blame yourself," the Spaniard replied softly. "It's your fault for egging me on with those adorable noises you make when I touch you."

"T-that's hardly-AH!" Lovino grit his teeth together as that electric touch started to play with his body's desires. It teased and tweaked and was being downright mean, giving him only a small taste of what Antonio was truly capable of. Lovino didn't like being taunted.

"Come…on…bastard!" Lovino said impatiently. He was getting out of breath from just being teased. This couldn't be a good sign; if he was tiring out this quickly from just _foreplay_, then what the hell would happen to him when they actually had sex?

Antonio licked the slender form of Lovino's neck, drawing in the salty taste of his sweat. Lovino's head rolled to the side as he closed his eyes and gave a little sigh as if inviting the Spaniard to continue. He wanted sex so badly he didn't care how he got it, he wanted it NOW.

"Stop fucking with me and get on with it!"

"Shh…no need to rush things…I want to enjoy you…"

"Fucking hell, I don't care about you!" Lovino spat angrily. As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Antonio stopped kissing his neck and sat back, his facial expression unreadable.

"I see…so that's how you want it…" With surprising speed and force, Antonio pushed Lovino off and soon had his head pressed down into the mattress, his half exposed ass up in the air.

"I see how you like it. Well, I can oblige to that, _amigo_."

Lovino's pants were ripped off in a flash and if his head weren't pushed into the sheets, he'd have seen the cold steely glint in Antonio's eye. Lovino struggled to get up, but the grip on him was strong. He wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Never the less, he continued to wiggle about in the sheets.

"Shi- let go! You're hurting me!" Lovino said in a muffled voice.

"No," came the cold response. Lovino's struggling stopped and he managed to get an eye looking back up at Antonio.

"…what?"

"I said no. I'm not letting you go, at least not till I've had my fun with you. You're very interesting to me, _mi bonita Italiana_."

Lovino's sordid response was drowned into the mattress as Antonio made his next move. With his hips up in the air like that, Lovino was poised just right. A single cold and oiled up finger inserted itself into his hole, snaking deep into the shallow opening. Lovino squirmed at the invasion.

"Ah! Ah…hah…hah..n-no…EHHAAHHH!" He screamed into the sheets as he felt a second finger work its way in next to the first one. This bastard…! He was just toying with Lovino, playing with how desperate he was getting for the real thing. The Spaniard's smile was most sinister as he shoved his fingers in even deeper.

"…I guess you aren't a virgin then," Antonio smirked. "But I'll know for sure in a second."

"Shit…! Bastard, fuck you!" Lovino huffed. He was gripping the sheets tightly, biting back another urge to scream. Antonio just laughed again. Did Lovino mention how much he was beginning to hate that laugh?

"Don't mind if I do," Antonio purred. Quick as a flash the fingers were pulled out, giving Lovino a bit of relief. But the Spaniard wasn't done by a long shot. He rolled Lovino over so he was laying on his back.

"Aw now, don't glare at me like that," Antonio pouted. "You and I both know after this we'll never see each other again. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

The Spaniard's comment suddenly brought back the day he left his hometown in Italy; his stupid little brothers had cried their eyes out and his father, well… Why did his chest feel so tight remembering something like that? Why did Antonio's words hurt so much?

Lovino didn't have long to reminisce about his past; a few seconds after those words his mind was wiped blank by a sharp pain. It was a pain he was far too familiar with. His head rolled on the pillow and his legs shot out as he screamed with pleasure at finally feeling what his body had been demanding all night. But something didn't feel right…Lovino couldn't place it…

"Ngh…ah…shit…fuck…d-don't stop…"

"Don't worry about that," Antonio panted. "I intend to enjoy you to your fullest. Now, scream for me!"

Another groan escaped Lovino's lips as Antonio thrust anew. It hadn't been that long since he'd gotten some, but to his body it seemed like an eternity. Lovino was already fairly wet from all that foreplay, but he'd not hit that climax yet. If Antonio kept going like this, that wouldn't be too long waiting. As a matter of fact…

"AHH! N-no! Y-you're…if you…!" Lovino was gasping for air as his whole body arched and twisted amongst the thin cotton sheets, his fingers flexing into the fabric. He was covered from head to toe in sweat as was Antonio. Lovino wasn't sure how much longer he would last under these conditions.

Anotino suddenly grabbed Lovino's thighs as he tensed up, finally hitting his release point. Lovino's head rolled on the pillow again as he let go as well. His bowed fingers relaxed, letting free the tangled bed sheets and he collapsed into the bed, breathing hard and fast. He felt relieved but at the same time had a sense of heaviness in his heart.

Antonio sat back on the mattress and ran a hand through his damp hair. He reached over Lovino panting on the bed to the bed table and picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Before long he had one lit up and a dull smoky haze began to swirl around the room. Lovino got one whiff of that and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Got a spare?" he asked. Antonio obligingly offered one out of the pack. Lovino took the offer and lit up, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke out in a slow trail.

"Never thought you one to smoke," Antonio said gruffy.

Lovino shrugged as he took another drag. "I don't make it a habit, but my old man used to smoke like a chimney."

Antonio gave a little knowing smile. "Ah, I see. Reminds you of home then, eh?"

"Hah, as if!" Lovino snuffed the remainder of the cigarette out in the ash tray on the bed stand. He curled his legs up and set his head on his knees. "I don't miss that dive at all…I'm…glad to be out of there."

Antonio scooted closer and plopped himself down next to Lovino. He looked down at him with those penetrating green eyes, that knowing smile still on his face. "You paused there. I think you really do miss home."

"Shut up, fucker," Lovino spat. "It's none of your business."

"True, it is none of my business." Antonio took one last drag and snuffed out his cigarette. He snuggled back down into the covers, putting his arms behind his head. "But that doesn't stop me from wondering."

Antonio yawned and closed his eyes. "_Buenos noches, chiquito_,"

Lovino wasn't sure how long it took for the Spaniard to actually fall asleep, but he sat there watching his passive face for quite a while. Lovino's own face was unreadable as he sat there. His mind kept drifting to Antonio's comment.

"_I think you really do miss home."_

Lovino got up off the bed as quietly as he could and started to search of his clothes. It was hard in the dark bedroom but feeling around he managed to find his pants and shirt. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he gave the sleeping Spaniard one last look. He remembered another comment:

"_We'll never see each other again."_

Lovino felt a twinge in his chest as he thought about the weight of those words. True as they might be, something still didn't feel right. Lovino walked from the bedroom to the front door, his hand paused on the knob and he looked back one last time. The knob turned and the door shut quietly behind him.

This was how it always was. And this…is how it would always be.


	4. Ch 4: A Prayer to Find You

Lovino walked as far from that apartment as his legs would take him. His whole body was throbbing, not only from the fresh sex but from the alcohol buzz wearing off. Basically, he felt like shit. But it didn't matter; he'd gotten what he wanted and that was all that mattered. A quick fix like that was nothing to him. It merely served his need.

Lovino didn't know how long he had been walking, only that now he had come to a park. Trying to remember previous visits to Madrid was futile; he was too tired and too drunk to even begin to come up with something. He planted himself under a tree there on the grass, leaning back against the rough bark. He sighed, closing his tired eyes. As soon as he did, his mind's eye was flooded with images of Antonio, stupid smile and all.

"ARRGH! Why can't I get him out of my head?" Lovino roared. He laid down in the grass, rubbing his eyes. "This is so fucking retarded…he's just a warm body…that's all!"

Lovino rolled over, face in the sweet smelling grass. He could hear water running nearby too. In this type of situation, he'd usually walk out after the one night stand and never think of it again. But for some reason, Lovino could not forget those apple green eyes…all that toned muscle…chocolate colored hair that smelled like peppers and spice…He groaned again. This was so unlike him!

"This is stupid, getting so worked up over some guy," Lovino reasoned with himself. "Besides, I'll never see him again, so there's no point in this. Yeah, just forget about it."

"_You're very interesting to me, mi bonita Italiana…"_

Lovino's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking frantically around. He had sworn he'd heard the Spaniard's voice right there in his ear. He nervously settled back down into the grass, closing his eyes again.

Lovino shivered even though the night air was warm. He could still hear people off in the distant streets making merry. That was where he should be, not here in the grass pining for a man he knew nothing of. Lovino curled up even smaller in his little niche.

"….I…didn't even tell him my name…" he suddenly said sadly.

xXxXxXxXx== xXxXxXxXx== xXxXxXxXx== xXxXxXxXx== xXxXxXxXx== xXxXxXxXx== xXxXxXxXx

Lovino was rather rudely awakened by someone prodding him in the side. He cracked an eye open and found himself looking blurrily at a uniformed police officer.

"Señor, you can't sleep here," he said snidely. "You'll have to move."

Lovino knew enough Spanish to know what the officer had said. "Stuff it, douchebag," he retorted in Italian, sitting up and yawning. The nerve of this guy waking him up like that!

The officer frowned. "A foreigner… Señor, do you have a passport?"

That comment got Lovino awake. Of course he didn't have a passport! Who could afford one of those things anyway? He jumped to his feet and roughly pushed the officer into the surrounding bushes. The officer gave a startled cry and fell backwards. That gave Lovino enough time to make a run for it. He took off and sprinted down the road, hearing a shrill police whistle behind him.

Lovino ran quite a ways down the street. He looked over his shoulder and saw in the distance the officer chasing him. Well that wouldn't do; Lovino had to ditch the guy. He ducked into a narrow alley and shortly thereafter saw the officer run past him. Lovino waited a minute or two before poking his head back out into the street.

"Ha! He'll have to do better than that!" Lovino said with pride. "I ain't ever going back to that rat hole in Italy."

Lovino looked down at his clothes. They were dirty, grass stained and worn in several places. "Man…this just sucks. I need new duds, especially with that stuffed shirt looking for me."

There was only one way he was going to get new clothes. He hated to think about it, but he couldn't avoid it. He needed to find work. He'd spent his last Euro on all that booze last night. Last night…

Lovino violently shook his head. Last night was something he'd like to forget! He'd tossed and turned all night, dreaming about that electric touch that had set him on fire. He scanned the street and spotted a "Help Wanted" sign in a café window. Well, it was better than nothing and the work would get his mind off Antonio. Lovino readjusted his jacket and crossed the crowded street.

The café was a small place, not much bigger than a storage shed. It was shoved in between two larger buildings and in truth it looked rather out of place. The building itself was non-descript; some of the stucco plastering was flaking off in spots and one of the glass panes in the window was cracked. There were a few umbrella shaded tables set up outside the café's windows and a couple customers sat eating their order.

Lovino walked up the short stairs and knocked on the jamb. _"__¿__Hola?_ Anyone here?"

A man with slick black hair, scruffy beard and glasses popped his head over the host podium. "Ah, _Se__ñ__or! __¡__Bie__n__venidos_! What can I do for you?"

"I saw "Help Wanted sign," Lovino said in slow Spanish, pointing back to the window with his thumb. "Can I have the job?"

The man frowned, fidgeting with his glasses. "I don't know, _Se__ñ__or._ You don't seem to speak Spanish very well."

"I know enough to get by," Lovino continued, still speaking in Spanish. "I'll take whatever you've got."

"Well…oh, alright. We needed a dishwasher anyway. You start right away. Here, I will show you to the kitchen."

The man hopped down off his stool behind the podium and led Lovino through the tiny café to a backroom that resembled a kitchen. The room barely qualified as a kitchen in Lovino's opinion. The stove and oven was crammed into a tight corner, with a small sink and automatic dishwasher squeezed in next to them. The adjacent wall had metal shelving holding pots, pans and food products and an open door led out into the back alley. Lovino could smell the garbage reek wafting in.

"Our crowd won't be coming in for another couple hours," the man said. "So you can start by cleaning and setting the tables up. What's your name by chance?"

Lovino scratched his cheek. "Vargas. Lovino Vargas."

Well, then Señor Vargas, pleased to make your acquaintance. You can call me Señor Luis. My chef's on break, but my other server should be coming in any minute now…"

As if on cue, Lovino heard a joval Spanish shout from the front door. The man smiled and walked back to the front. Lovino didn't have anything better to do, so he followed. His head was down, his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked. When he came back into the main room, the bespeckled man was standing in way of his view.

"Ah, here he is! I'd like you to meet our new temp! Antonio, this is Señor Lovino Vargas!"

Señor Luis turned and now Lovino could see who was standing inside the door. His jaw dropped and he swore his face turned three shades of crimsion. The look on Antonio's face was at first surprise, then that big goofy smile stretched from ear to ear.

"_¡__Chiquito!"_ he exclaimed.

"Shi-YOU!" Lovino responded.

Señor Luis looked at the two of them, an eyebrow cocked. "You…two know each other?"

"You could say that…," Antonio said with a smirk.

"You're the _last_ person I want to see right now!" Lovino shouted. "I'm leaving!" He roughly pushed past the two men and angrily took stalking up the street. That stupid fucker…how the hell…?

"_¡__Un momento, por favor!"_

Lovino heard Antonio's smooth Spanish voice call after him. He just picked up his pace, hands still shoved in his jacket pockets.

"I said wait!"

Lovino's arm was grabbed from behind and he stopped dead in his tracks. He irritably yanked it away. "Get away from me, fucker! I don't want to ever see you again!"

"And why's that?" Antonio asked curtly. "Was it really so bad last night that you had to up and leave on me? I was worried about you!"

Lovino scoffed. "Sure you were. What did you do, follow me after I left? Creep!"

"Don't say that! I'm serious! I was worried when you weren't there this morning!" The tone of Antonio's voice was genuine concern. Lovino had never heard that from any of the people he'd slept with before, even the ones who stuck around for more than one go.

"That-you-what kind of idiot are you?" Lovino sputtered. "I was a one night stand! You said it yourself!"

"That is true, _chiquito,_" Antonio said sadly. "But when I found you gone, I just couldn't get you out of my head. I made a prayer to God to help me find you again. And glory be to the Angels in Heaven, here you are!"

Lovino started at Antonio in utter disbelief. "You really are a fucking idiot! What kind of person _does _that?"

Antonio smiled at Lovino. "I can't say. But I believe that with a little prayer, anything is possible. So…you don't have a place to stay right? What about staying with me?"

"And why the hell would I want to stay with you?"

"I'll cook for you. I make a mean tomato and pepper omelet."

Lovino crossed his arms and gave Antonio a side glance. He pursed his lips, thinking. He sighed exasperatedly after a few minutes.

"Oh alright, enough already! I can't take that stupid look on your face anymore. But I want pasta with tomato red sauce instead."

Antonio grinned again and gave Lovino a sharp salute. "Yes sir!"


	5. Ch 5: Things My Heart Fears

As it turned out, Antonio only worked at the café part time. His real profession was that of an artist; an oil painter to be precise. He dabbled in a few other artsy things, like ceramics and paper craft, but he swore that painting was his true calling. But no matter how much he loved to paint, it didn't pay the bills.

Lovino had been living with the Spaniard for nearly a week now. He'd been drug from one end of Madrid to the other and all he ever got to do was watch Antonio paint. One such occasion was today. He sat on a park bench staring at Antonio's back while he stood and painted. He was painting some old building in the town center square.

"I'm booorrrreeedddd," Lovino moaned. "And I'm tired of watching you paint. It's all rather dull and they're not even that great of paintings."

"Ah, but it's not my talent that is important," Antonio replied. "It's my passion for painting that's important!"

"Yeah, but talent sells paintings and puts food on the table," Lovino muttered. "I'm hungry. Did you bring anything to eat?"

Antonio shook his head. "Afraid not, _chiquito._ And how can you be hungry? You ate a huge breakfast before we left!"

Lovino laid down across the wooden bench. "Yeah, but that was four hours ago. I have a fast metabolism."

"Metabolism nothing, you're just a glutton." Antonio looked over his shoulder at his little Italian laying there. "You sleep too much too."

"Shut up, fucker," Lovino retorted. "I'll sleep and eat when I wanna."

Antonio shrugged. "Alright then. But I'm not eating for another three hours."

"WHHHAAAATTT?" Lovino shot up from the bench. "I can't wait that long! I'll wither away to nothing by then!"

"No you won't, you big baby. If you're so starved, go get something with the money I gave you yesterday. Unless you spent it all on scotch and gin again?"

Lovino spat into the grass. "Tch, of course not. That measly bit of coins you gave me isn't even enough to buy me a cheap bottle of beer. Fine. I'll go see if I can find some bread or something…"

Lovino stood up and briskly walked past Antonio, careful not to jostle his canvas. He'd learned the hard way not to touch Antonio's paintings while he was working. The Spaniard had blown his top when Lovino'd accidently spilled coffee all over a new painting he has just finished. What was the big deal anyway? He could just paint over it again…

The town square was pretty deserted for being near twelve in the afternoon. There were a few groups of tourists here and there, plenty of pigeons, but for the most part the natives of Madrid were all inside out of the heat. Lovino squinted and looked up towards a church clock tower. The blazing sun was burning and even in his thin t-shirt, shorts and sandals, Lovino was scorched. He blinked away the black spots in his eyes and took another looks around the square. That's when he smelled it.

A delicious aroma of mixed spices and roasting meat filled his nose. He could smell basil and cilantro along with onion and garlic and freshly boiled pasta. His kind of food. Lovino walked around the large fountain, uprooted some pigeons and found where the smell was coming from. A good sized restaurant/café stood squished between some buildings and it had quite a few customers situated around it.

Lovino strode over and looked over the menu posted outside. His face fell when he saw the prices. He started to walk away when a brusque voice called him back.

"Hey, now where are you going? You've only just arrived!" A huge man walked out of the restaurant dressed in waiter's garb. He was broad in the shoulders and had quite a bit of scruffy facial hair on his chin. His skin was a dark sienna color and the accent in his Spanish was odd.

"Eh, sorry. I don't have enough money," Lovino said curtly. "I'll just find something else to eat."

"But surely there's something you can afford!" The big man walked over to him and wrapped a mutton leg arm around Lovino's smaller body. "A hungry person is never a happy person, in my opinion."

"Get off me!" Lovino said loudly, trying to push the guy off. "I've only got ten Euros!"

"Only ten? Hmm…I think Uncle Sadiq can fix you up with something for that. Why don't you come inside…"

Lovino was more or less dragged into the restaurant. Inside it wasn't as crowded and the food smells were driving Lovino crazy. He was so hungry he was sure he was beginning to drool. The waiter drug him further into the restaurant. He gave a hand wave at another man dressed as a waiter and beckoned him over.

"I'm taking my break now. My…friend here needs a meal and I'm gonna treat him. Tell Boss to take it out of my paycheck."

The other waiter nodded and went back towards the front of the store. The man smiled and pulled Lovino even deeper into the back rooms of the restaurant.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Lovino struggled to get free, but it was useless against a man of this size. He was like a helpless little fish caught in the teeth of a huge bear.

The man went into a storage closet and locked the door. Lovino was tossed into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Shit…god damn you, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lovino shouted.

"Well now…aren't you the little player," the man sneered. "With an act like that, you could fool most anyone. But not me. I know what you _really_ are."

Lovino recoiled further into the boxes. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You said you were hungry. I can't just give you the…_food_…for free. But I think I can cut you a deal."

"I don't want any deal! Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Lovino stood from the boxes and tried to make a run for the door, but the man caught up easily. He struggled again. "I said let me go!"

"Not a chance." He dragged Lovino back to the tall metal shelves loaded with boxes and cans of food stuffs. There he quickly tied Lovino's hands up above his head to the railing with his belt. He tightened as hard as he could and Lovino yelped in pain.

"YEEEE! Y-you fucker…what the hell do you want?"

"Why are you so protestant?" the older man asked. "Is this not what you do to earn money?"

Lovino flinched at the comment. He grit his teeth and glared at his captor, still wriggling and trying to get free from his bondage. He…he wasn't one, not anymore…was what he liked to have thought, but truthfully…

"I'm not cheap," he continued. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a large wad of paper Euros. Lovino could see they were all marked fifties. He'd never seen that much money in one place before. Lovino swallowed as he stared at the money. With that much, he could go wherever in the world he wanted. The man grinned at him.

"I see I've piqued your interest. Well then…I've got twenty minutes before my break ends. I'll…make this fast."

xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx===

"Where have you been?" Antonio asked the moment Lovino walked in the front door. "I turned my back for a few seconds and you vanished! I waited two hours for you to show back up!"

Lovino blinked through dead eyes at Antonio. Suddenly, he wished he didn't see the hickie marks on his neck or the blister bruises on his wrists. "I got…lost…"

Antonio cocked his head at Lovino. "Are you okay? You look dead beat."

"I'm fine," Lovino snapped, purposefully putting his eyes to look at the carpet. He rubbed his arm. "I…was the one looking for you."

Antonio still looked worried and Lovino hated that doleful look on his face. Why did he keep staring at him like that? Did he suspect…? Pfft, as if he cared. It's not like Lovino was dating Antonio or anything. He was just using him, that's all. But why _did_ he care if Antonio knew about…?

"I made chili with dirty rice for dinner," Antonio said carefully.

"I'm not hungry…"

Antonio got up from his chair and put a hand on Lovino's forehead. Imediately his face flushed red and he brusquely pushed Antonio's hand away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm…you don't have a fever. Are you sure you're alright, _chiquito_?"

"I told you, I'm fine! Now leave me alone!"

"To hell I am. You smell like alcohol. Have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you? I'm not a child, you know."

"I'm worried about you, _bonita_."

Lovino rounded on Antonio, anger in his eyes. "Would you just leave me alone? You don't know anything about me! Nothing! What right do you have to be worried about me when you don't know me at all?"

"I know you better than you think."

"The fuck you do! I'm going to bed!"

With that, Lovino stomped off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He stood leaning against it, listening. He heard Antonio sigh then the front door quietly open and close. Lovino slid to the floor, his hands covering his face as he started to cry.

"Shit, fuck, god damn it all! Why? Why do I…?" Lovino sniveled through his fingers. "…I'm getting too comfortable here. Damn it, it's not fucking fair!"

He sighed heavily and leaned further back against the bedroom door, still sniffing. He rubbed his teary eyes and hiccupped. "I need to end this…before I'm buried too deep to dig my way out."

Lovino sat there on the floor against the door for another minute or two, then slowly stood. His eyes scanned the room before he saw what he was looking for. Lovino scribbled a hasty note on the legal pad, reached in his pocket and put down four fifty Euro bills. The rest he shoved back into his pocket.

Lovino stood staring down at his note and the money there on the nightstand. This was the only way, the _only_ way he could live with himself. He'd already spent too much time with this guy. Most of his 'relationships', if they were to be called that, rarely went further than the one night stand. But this guy…this cheerful Spaniard…had stirred something in Lovino he was scared of. He didn't want to know.

So what was he doing? Running away, of course. That's what he always did. It was the only thing he knew _how_ to do. It's what he did back home in Italy. Whatever came up, Lovino knew he could just run away from it and continue to be free.

Lovino took one last look around the now familiar bedroom, littered with half finished canvases, crumpled clothes and smelled of oil paints and Antonio's fragrant cologne. The bed still half made on one side and the little soft lighted lamp on the night stand next to it. The dinky little window covered in so much grime it was tinted. It was all here and soon, he'd never see it again.

"This is the only way…," Lovino mumbled as he picked up his little travel knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. "The only way I'll be free."


	6. Ch 6: Love Moves Faster Than Your Heart

**Author's Note: Okay, yeah I know Portugal isn't officially canon yet, but I put him in here 'cause I needed a go-between character for the chapter. I used the human name I picked for my OC version.**

Things were not as crowded here as they were back in Madrid, not by far. While the capital was a bustling place full of life, here it was sleepy and slow paced. The views of the Mediterranean Sea from the mountains were something to really marvel at. The little village of Deya was full of people living their lives leisurely with no real sense of time. It was a perfect little getaway place. And Lovino _hated_ it here.

He could not _stand _it here. It drove him crazy being in a back water little spit of land like this. But the only reason he had come to Deya was to escape. He'd never be found here. No, not ever! There was no _way _he could be followed here. There was no way _he_ would find him here.

Lovino stood staring out at the sea from a window in his little bungalow, the wind from the Mediterranean softly brush his bangs back. It was mid morning and the fishing boats of the locals were already out set for their day's work. Soon he'd be off to his workplace, earning a meager pittance to keep eating and living in this shack. He hadn't had a drink in months, not since he'd left Madrid. Lovino just couldn't bring himself to drink anymore. It reminded him too much of things he'd rather forget.

"ROOOMMMAAANNNOOO!" A raucous young male voice sounded from right behind him and a pair of tanned arms wrapped themselves around Lovino's neck. "Watcha doing, staring out like that, hmm? Reminiscing about an old girlfriend maybe?"

"Get off me," Lovino said angrily, shaking the man off. "It's none of your damn business."

"Aw, come on, Romano!" the man pleaded. "Marques wants to know!"

"I said it's none of your business! Why are you here, anyway?"

Lovino turned from his window to look at his unpleasant visitor. The man was taller than him, with cut to his ear straight light brown hair and green eyes. A single long strand was beaded and he had a nasty looking scar over his left eye. His hair was swept to one side, exposing his forehead and he had gold ring earrings on his right ear. Lovino glared at him as Marques just grinned at him.

"I'm here to pick you up, of course! You were late to work yesterday and Gramps doesn't like late employees."

"Gramps can stuff it, for all I care. I only care about what he pays me, if you want to call it pay."

Marques shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who collapsed outside of the restaurant from hunger. You should be grateful to him. He saved your life after all!"

"Yeah whatever…" Lovino walked past Marques and flopped down on his bed, arms curled up behind his head. "I don't feel like going today."

"Hah, I bet it's cause you're missing your girlfriend! What happened, you two have a fight or something?"

Lovino chucked a pillow at Marques, who ducked not quite fast enough and it grazed the top of his head. "Shut up about it already! I'm not telling you and that's final!"

"Pssh, whatever. I don't care anyway. But hey, guess what? My younger brother is coming for a weekend visit!"

Lovino gave him a side glance. "So?"

Maques sat down on the edge of the twin bed and leaned forward. "So, you should meet him! He's really fun, even though he looks nothing like me. Well I suppose that doesn't matter, but really you should!"

Lovino put the other pillow of his head, trying to drown Marques annoying chatter out. "Go away already! I told you damn it, I'm not going to work! Now get out!"

Marques stuck his tongue out at Lovino, as if he could see it. "Fine Romano, have it your way. But my brother's arriving this evening. I'll bring him over to meet you."

Marques gave Lovino a jaunty wave goodbye and left him laying there on the bed. Lovino pulled the pillow off his head only when he was sure that annoying guy was gone. He peered out from under it and sighed, sprawling his arms out across the mattress.

"Damn it, why does he remind me so much of him? Fucking hell, I just wish I could forget everything! My life'd be a whole hell of a lot easier."

Lovino sat up abruptly and threw the remaining pillow against the wall, frustrated. He ran a hand through his dark Italian red hair. "It's not fair…just not fair."

He looked back out the window to the sea, the same sea of which he used to see back in his hometown in Italy. How big it had seemed back then…how big his father had seemed then. How small his little brothers Felici and Seborg were then…and how stupid his older brother Marino was then. Well, as far as he knew Marino was still a moron. Yes, things were simpler when he was younger.

"Maybe I'll go for a walk. To clear my head. Yeah…I just need some fresh air…"

Lovino swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, picking up his short sleeved shirt and pulling it over his head. A quick slip of sandals on his feet and soon he was out on his way through Deya. The locals were minding their own business as they went about their daily duties, waving to Lovino in a friendly manner. He waved and nodded back to a few of them, but it was half heartedly. His walk wasn't working.

One foot before the other, a slow pace that took him further and further down the cobbled road and soon out of the village. When Lovino looked up again he stood there at the edge of a short pebbly sand beach. If he squinted through the haze of mid afternoon, he could just make out the mainland coast of Spain. Spain…where he was…

Lovino cursed angrily. "Damn it, this isn't working! The more I try not to think about him, the more I do! I just want to forget!"

He kicked the sand and started walking again, hands shoved roughly in his shorts pockets. The beach wasn't very long, only about a mile or two, of which ended in tall cliffs. The island was small compared to Sardinia, Sicily or even Corsica, but it wasn't as small as some the Greek ones. The beach was deserted as he walked along it, the salty waves of the sea lapping at his sandaled feet.

Lovino paused again, staring out to sea. The salty breeze felt good on his skin and once more he was reminded of home. He could still see the fishermen out with their nets, traps and boats.

"I hate this place," he said suddenly. "So…so why am I here in the first place?"

He heard the soft movement of sand when someone walks on it. Lovino's head slowly turned from the Mediterranean and to who was walking on the beach. As he turned, a particularly strong wind blew in, battering Lovino's hair about. But that didn't stop him from seeing who the newcomer was. His eyes grew wide in bewilderment and he unconsciously took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"No…no…w-why? WHY?"

Lovino didn't wait for the stranger to speak. He bolted past him back towards the village, desperate to get away. The stranger made no attempt to reach out for him. He merely stood there, staring straight ahead as Lovino shot past him.

No no no, it was impossible! He couldn't…he wouldn't…! Lovino looked back over his shoulder as he ran. There he was, standing still in the same place unmoving like a statue. The expression on his face was unreadable, but Lovino wasn't looking. He just wanted to get away from there was quickly as possible.

Lovino's heart couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it to all go away so he'd never have to feel like this again. He wanted this pit in his chest to fill up, so everything could go back to normal. After everything…Lovino couldn't face Antonio. Not again, not ever.


	7. Ch 7: Heart over Head

Lovino ran straight back to his bungalow and gratefully found it empty. He slammed the front door shut and locked it. He stood there with his hands against the wood and his body weight pressed against his hands. He was breathing heavily, not only from the running but from panic. His heart felt like it was being squeezed. It…it could just be a coincidence…a freaky coincidence…but Lovino severely doubted it. He had to have known…but how…?

Lovino suddenly remembered Marques' ranting about his younger brother coming to visit. Could he and Antonio…?

"Fuck it all, god damn, that BASTARD!" Lovino cursed vehemently. He sank down to his knees, hands balled into fists against the door. He bit his lip hard, trying not to cry but he felt like such crap he couldn't stop it.

"Shit! Shit! S-shit shit shit!" Lovino pounded the wood, the tears brimming in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. "I-I did everything I *hic* could! I e-even made a fake name! B-but h-he still…!"

He continued to mutter through sobs. He wasn't sure how long he sat there or how long he was crying but Lovino was brought up from his emotion by rapping on the front door.

"G-GO AWAY!" he shouted through the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Romano…? It's me, Marques…," came a voice.

"I said GO AWAY! I want to be left alone!" Lovino yelled back.

"I know, I heard you loud and clear. But I have something for you. My brother gave it to me to give to you."

Lovino paused before he spoke again. "I don't want it. Go away."

"He was insistent you got it. I'll just slide it under the door. Please Romano…won't you read it?"

Lovino didn't answer Marques as he heard an envelope slide under the door. He kept quiet, even as he heard Marques leave. Lovino slowly uncurled from his ball and looked at the envelope. He reached down and picked it up. It was small and white and unmarked, nothing special about it at all.

A part of him wanted to read it but a larger part didn't. Lovino could only imagine what it contained and none of it was good.

"…Bad things always come in letters…" he muttered. He flipped it over a few times, still trying to decide. Finally he just tore it apart and unfurled the folded page. It was indeed a letter, handwritten in poor Italian but Lovino could still read it.

'_How should I start this? Well, first off, how are you? Things are fine here in Madrid. I sold three of my paintings yesterday! Umm…err…I'm not the best at writing things. Lovino, I want to tell you-"_

And that was where Lovino stopped reading. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it further into the room. Bad things really did come in letters. Lovino put his head on his knees, his arms tucked neatly under his legs. In the silence of the room, he could hear his heart pounding as if it were trying to burst out of his chest. The room wasn't warm, but Lovino felt like he were roasting in an oven.

"An…tonio…Antonio…Antonio!" Lovino repeated the name softly, each syllable washing over his lips like wine. With each utterance, his heart beat faster and he felt hotter. Why, the mere declaration of his name was turning him on!

"sniff* *hic* ehhhh…*hic*…" Lovino couldn't stop crying. He wanted to see him, he wanted to see Antonio. He wanted to hear that Spanish voice again, feel those warm hands on his cheeks again. He even wanted to eat that disgusting tomato and pepper omelet again. But more than anything else, Lovino wanted just Antonio.

"Stupid…look at me…reduced to this…" he grumbled. "It's all that fucking Antonio's fault! He's the reason I feel like this!"

"You…would blame me for you falling in love?" said a gentle voice from the window across the room.

Lovino's head shot up and whipped around to the window. Sitting there on the sill was none other than the Spaniard himself. The gauzy curtains were blowing around him gracefully, creating one hell of a scene. Lovino didn't move from his spot on the floor, but his face turned even redder than what it already was.

Antonio hopped down from the sill, scratching his head. "Eh…sorry for the intrusion…but did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I fucking meant it! It-it's your fault that I…that I…"

"That you what? Oh _mi chiquto_, why can't you see it?" Antonio crossed the small room and knelt down in front of Lovino. He put a hand on the top of his head. "Are you scared of falling in love?"

"Sh-shut up! I-I don't need love!"

"But you do, you do Lovi. You thought you had it at one time, but it was ripped away. Is that why you run away?"

Lovino was biting his lip again, fighting tears. "T-that's all I know! I'm not any good, not for anyone, not even myself! I just wish I could forget it all!"

"No, you don't want that. Lovi, listen to me." Antonio put his large hands on Lovino's cheeks, raising his head and smiled warmly at him. "When I first met you, I thought God was playing tricks with me. I didn't know angels frequented night clubs."

Lovino scoffed and tried to pull away, but Antonio held him fast. "When I look into your eyes, they remind me of honey. How they glisten with life and always look so sweet. I think your hair looks like the sunset and your skin like the earth. To me, you are an angel."

"Stop muttering nonsense," Lovino snapped. "You sound ridiculous."

Antonio laughed and smiled wider. "Maybe so. But I know what love is when I see it. I don't need convincing, but you do. Believe it or not, I was once like you."

Lovino glared at the Spaniard. "Oh really. I somehow doubt you could relate."

"I think…if it hadn't been for meeting you, I never would have changed." Antonio leaned in closer, his hands still cupped around Lovino's cry reddened face. He smiled at said one simple phrase.

"_Ti amo, Lovino. Ti amo._"

He said it in Lovino's native tongue and with such finesse that it sounded natural. Lovino didn't respond because a second later Antonio's mouth was locked on his, tenderly kissing him as one who loves another does. It was not passionate, it was not arousing. No, this kiss was love, pure, unconditional and every bit as real as the man holding him. A kiss like this was something Lovino had never experienced before. Lovino couldn't describe what he was feeling now; only that he seemed…different. All of the sudden, the weight in his chest was lifted and he felt a sense of release. There was nothing to hide anymore, nothing to run away from. Everything he ever wanted was before him now.

The kiss kept going, pulling Lovino deeper and deeper into its spell. Antonio's hand had moved from his face to the back of his head, pushing him into the kiss. Lovino finally responded and boy did he ever respond back. He returned Antonio's with his own, pushing his tongue against the Spaniard's. He used so much force that he managed to push Antonio to the floor. Lovino gave one last smack of the lips before pulling away, panting.

"…I was scared," he said breathlessly. "…I was scared of my feelings. I still am, right now. That's why I ran. But I refuse to be a prisoner to myself anymore. Antonio…please, set me free!"

Antonio smiled slyly at Lovino. He reached up and put his arms around Lovino's shoulders. "I'm afraid I can't set you free, _chiquito._ Because I plan to conquer and tame the wild beast that is you!"

Lovino flushed again. "Y-you said…'_ti amo'_ to me. But…you don't really mean it…"

"Lovi, of course I do! Why else would I track you down all the way out here in Deya? Why else would I ask my brother to do a little recon for me? And why else would I come through a window that drops off the side of a cliff just to see you?"

"Because you're an idiot?" Lovino asked sarcastically.

"No, it's because I love you so much, _mi bonita Italiana_ that I can't stop thinking about you, even when you're right here with me. So yes, Lovi. _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo._ No matter how many times I say it, it's still not enough."

Lovino stared into Antonio's shirt with hooded eyes. He didn't know quite what to make of Antonio. That guy was a moron, that much was for certain but he was a determined moron. And if Lovino had learned anything at all, it was that no matter how many times he ran away, Antonio would be there to find him again. He looked back up at Antonio, his face still pink on the cheeks.

"Alright wise ass, fine. If you want me, you're going to have to work to get me. I'm not so easily tamed."

"Ah-ha, a challenge!" Antonio said with another smile. His eyes were beginning to sparkle. "Very well, I accept. And I think I'll start with taming your body."


	8. Ch 8: When I Finally Say I Love You

Antonio didn't even wait for Lovino to protest or even make a move towards the bed. Hot lips were devouring Lovino again in seconds and the steam of heated breath seemed to be making clouds around them. Oh how long his body had craved for that touch again! Lovino'd never say it aloud, but he couldn't get enough of that touch. Even if he did it himself it wasn't the same.

Lovino was getting shoved up against the wall from the amount of force Antonio was kissing him with, though it wasn't to say the Italian wasn't kissing back. Lovino had his own way of pleasuring himself, but it was far more satisfying having someone help it along. It was embarrassing though all the inappropriate little noises this Spaniard was weaseling out of him. And it was downright obnoxious how quickly the situation had played into Antonio's hands.

Lovino was practically at melting point when Antonio broke away to take a breather. Their lips had been locked so long that saliva was running from both their mouths.

"…why are you…taking so long at this?" Lovino asked impatiently between gasps.

Antonio licked his dry lips, running his tongue all around his mouth. "I want to savor this. You've been an elusive little morsel and I've been starved too long."

Lovino let out another lewd moan as Antonio bit gently down on his neck. This slow start was getting on his nerves, but Lovino was restraining himself from making another stupid comment. It was hard, considering his body was screaming for more. And there was another thing…

"Unnghh…w-why are we still on the floor?"

Antonio looked up at Lovino and blinked. "Huh?"

Lovino blushed a bit and pulled on his shirt. "W-why aren't we…you know…"

Antonio smiled. "Ohhh…I see…but I like it here." He went in for another kiss, but Lovino quickly put his hand up and blocked the kiss.

"M-moron! _I_ don't like it here!"

"Aww…Lovi you're killing the mood here…" Antonio said though Lovino's fingers. He reached up and took hold of Lovino's wrist, pulling it back slightly. He started licking the crevices of Lovino's hand and fingers. Lovino flinched and tried to pull his hand away, but that just made Antonio hold on tighter. He blushed harder.

"Idiot…s-stop that…"

"No way. You taste too good." Antonio sucked a little on the end of Lovino's pointer finger before letting go and leaning forward closer to Lovino's face. He was getting a dark look in his eye that made Lovino's heart beat even faster than it already was.

Antonio smiled at Lovino's obvious discomfort. "I've got a feast laid out for me and I'm digging in."

Lovino's shirt was pushed up his torso and a soft warm tongue was encasing all his sensitive spots. He could feel his face flush as his body temperature rose with each caress and his eyes were starting to water from holding back the urge to moan again. His fingernails dug into the hemp woven rug as he began to slide down the wall further into the floor.

"Hah…hah…A-Antonio…p-please…"

Antonio ignored the pitiful plea and continued to work his way down Lovino's quivering body. Lovino panted like an animal in heat as Antonio's hands strove to quench the sexual desires of them both. He jolted at the touch of warm fingers near his ass, stroking and petting.

"J-Just s-s-stop…!" Lovino cried, his hands going to his eyes as tears that no longer could be held back burst forth. "I-I can't t-take it anymore!"

"But you're so cute when you're like this," Antonio mused. "It makes me feel hotter knowing that I end up inside you once the prep work is done."

Lovino flushed a new shade of crimsion. "I-Idiot! I am not 'cute'!"

"Oh but you are, _mi chiquito._ You're so cute I can't resist gobbling you up. Especially when you make such lewd noises and faces when I touch you."

"S-stupid…" Lovino turned his face away from the Spaniard, his cheeks still red as an apple. "Fucking hell…y-you're the biggest idiot, moron and dumbass I've ever met…"

Antonio made a motion of being stabbed in the heart. Lovino was still adverting his eyes as Antonio looked up at him. "…but…even so…"

"Hmm? Even so…?"

"Even so…I…I still fell in love with you…and you're TOTALLY not my type."

Antonio blinked a few times. "Did…was that a confession?"

"…so what if it was?" Lovino mumbled quietly.

Antonio burst out into the widest smile Lovino'd seen him make yet. The Italian was taken a bit aback by his reaction.

"S-stop making that stupid face! You're weirding the fuck outta me!"

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi…when will you learn? You smile like this when you're happy and right now I'm the happiest man on the planet."

Antonio moved in closer to Lovino and the Italian felt the Spaniard's 'happiness' graze him. He looked down and could see it straining under the cloth of Antonio's pants. He cheeks flushed again.

"…you call a boner 'happiness'? I call it being horny," Lovino muttered through puffed cheeks. He smiled though. "But I do like that about you…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Antonio asked.

Lovino's head whipped up and he banged his forehead against Antonio's in a headbutt. "I said get on with it, you bastard! A guy can only take so much!"

Antonio rubbed his forehead. "Geez, you didn't need to hit me. There are certain things that need to be done before hand. I can't just plunge into you, you know."

"I-I know that! B-but-!" Lovino bit his lower lip, hesitating with his words. So instead of speaking things he knew he would screw up, Lovino reached up, took hold of Antonio's face and pulled him forward in a childish kiss. Lovino let go of Antonio and put his hands in front of himself on the rug as he curled his legs around, eyes looking away. His face had to be on fire by now with all the blushing he was doing.

"I'm…not the best as these things…but I'm going to say it because I need to." Lovino looked back up at the Spaniard, no _his_ Spaniard, eyes watering with emotions. "Antonio…_te quiero…te quiero."_

There was silence in the room as Lovino's words were left hanging in the air. All of the sudden Antonio broke out in another smile and grabbed Lovino into a tight hug, catching him off guard.

"H-hey! What gives?" Lovino tried to push Antonio off but his grip was strong.

"_Ai yai, chiquito…__¡__Te quiero! __¡__Muy te quiero!" _

Antonio went off spouting in rapid Spanish, talking so fast Lovino only caught a few snippets. He couldn't take the moron babbling anymore so he grabbed Antonio's head and pressed his lips onto his Spaniard's flapping mouth. That shut him up and it gave Lovino the opportunity to bring things back under his control. Antonio's movements slowed down as Lovino drew him deeper into the kiss and brought his attention back to focus. Lovino pulled away, his hands still holding onto Antonio's face. He gave a devilish grin.

"Let me tell you something; you can try as hard as you like, you'll never tame this bull!"

At that statement, Antonio bust out laughing. "Oh is that right? You said it yourself, enough talk! Show me what you got!"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrists, pushing him to the floor. At this point Lovino was tired of pussy footing around. He needed attention and he needed it _now._ Antonio was wise to it too and was picking up the pace. Now that the two of them had gotten their stupid mushy love confessions out, they really only had one other thing in mind. Antonio still didn't have any apparent intention of going to the bed to do things properly. He was working his hand into Lovino's pants and producing the most audible gasp out of the Italian.

Lovino's whole body quivered in anticipation from Antonio's light touch, every pore of his skin begging for more. His pants were already down at his knees. Lovino expected the Spaniard to come down on him, but instead he ignored the twitching erection and pushed a finger up his arse. Lovino's toes curled as he felt the foreign object push in deeper.

"H-hey! That's not-ah!" Lovino jumped when he felt a second finger worm its way in next to the first one. They weren't just sitting there either. Antonio was antagonizing his innermost walls, getting him riled up.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Antonio said softly in Lovino's ear as he moved his fingers again, making the Italian buck. "Don't you want me inside you?"

"Ahhh! Ehh…y-yes! A-Antonio!" Lovino pleaded, biting back tears. "B-but y-you're not being fair!"

"Whoever said anything about being fair?" Antonio asked with a smirk. "I think it's hot the way you're so desperate to be touched there."

"Y-you fucking bastard!"

Antonio only grinned and pushed his fingers in even further. Another moan escaped Lovino and his hips were protesting greatly to not being properly seen after.

"A-ANTONIO!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Turn around." Antonio withdrew his soiled fingers and rolled Lovino over so he was lying on his stomach. "Are you ready?"

Lovino nodded furiously, eager that they were _finally_ at this critical point. "You'd better make it good, you bastard."

"Of course," Antonio said proudly. He was certainly ready to go, as he'd been for a while now. Lovino felt tears of pain burst forth when he felt the thick hardness of Antonio push into him. His walls screamed in ecstasy and pain just from the initial entry. When Antonio started to move it around a bit, it was like it was Lovino's first time. He hadn't felt like this in so long he'd forgotten how good it felt.

"Hah…hah…A-Antonio…"

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Lovino cringed and bit his lip, fighting to scream again. "D-don't…not that…hard…AH!"

"You feel it, right?" Antonio panted. "Ah, I can't hold back anymore! Lovino!"

Lovino yelped all the louder as Antonio pounded harder into him. The pain…the pleasure…it was all worth it to feel Antonio's warmth by his side again. Tears streamed from his eyes and he tried to rub them away, but they just streaked on his cheeks as his body bucked and writhed.

"Antonio!"

"Lovi…!"

"A-Antonio!"

Antonio grunted as that epitimal moment came. This time Lovino really did scream, loudly too. The neighbors surely heard that one. Lovino gasped, his chest heaving from the blinding white ecstasy that had just shot through his entire body. Antonio was panting heavily too. He kneeled on all fours over Lovino, sweat dripping off his chocolate curls. Lovino's head was turned over his shoulder.

"_Chiquito…_," Antonio whispered. He raised a gentle hand to brush Lovino's chestnut hair. "I love you, _chiquito._ I love you very very much."

"Antonio…," Lovino blushed, his eyes sparkling from tears. "I…I love you too."

Antonio smiled. "I know. I know. Umm…do you want to…go…again…?" The Spaniard blushed as he said it. Lovino blinked at him then started to laugh.

"Hehehe…sure. But this time, we do it in the bedroom."

Antonio grinned and gave a little salute. "Agreed!"

**Hahaha, eh, well this was my first Spamano fic! Love these two together, but they're a bit difficult to write for without doing a scenario that's been done before. Loooonnng time getting to the point in this chapter, I wanted to try writing a slightly more realistic smut scene. I don't think I did too bad…well, I hope you enjoyed it! I might do some more with these two, but I've got a GerIta oneshot that I've been working on for 'bout a year now so I think I should finish that first.**


End file.
